Une Autre Histoire
by MaxCrazy7
Summary: Vegeta est obligé de s’exiler sur la Terre après la mort de ses parents, alors que Broli est élu prince de Vegetasei.
1. Fuite et Trahison

Dragon Ball Z et aucun de ces caractères ne m'appartiennent. J'écris cette histoire juste pour m'amuser, je vous prie donc de ne pas me poursuivre en justice. C'est la première fois que j'écris une histoire fictionnelle en Français. J'ai plusieurs histoires écrites en Anglais et j'ai un peu perdu ma grammaire. Je vous en prie donc, si vous voyez une erreur de syntaxe ou quoi que ce soit, faites le moi savoir. J'ai presque oublié de vous le dire, j'ai vu les épisodes de Dragon Ball Z en Anglais alors les noms peuvent être un peu différents. 

Une Autre Histoire

Fuite et Trahison

Sur Vegetasei, le roi était furieux contre un de ses soldats parce qu'il était en retard par rapport à l'horaire que Freeza lui avait donné. 

« Je n'accepte aucune de tes excuses, nous devons envahir la planète Taskbar cette semaine ! »

« Je suis vraiment désolé votre majesté mais la pleine lune sur cette planète est dans deux semaines, nous avons besoin de plus de temps ! »

« Ôtes toi de devant ma face. Es-tu sourd ? Je t'ai dit de t'en aller ! » Fit le roi en tirant un ki blast après le pauvre soldat le désintégrant. « Mon cher roi, vous êtres une brute. Ces deux semaines n'étaient pas un problème pour moi, oh pauvre diable ! Puis-je m'asseoir ? » Dit Freezer s'asseyant sur le trône. 

« Oh ! J'aime quand la chaise est toute tiède. » Il continua de parler. 

« Avez-vous pensé à la proposition que je vous ai faite à propos de votre fils »

« Oui, vous pouvez l'avoir. » « Très bien, amenez le avec vous quand vous viendrez m'apporter les progrès sur la planète Taskbar. » Fit le Changeling en partant. Un des gardes du roi s'avança et dit :

« Vous n'allez pas lui donner le prince ! Je préfère mourir ! » 

« Je sais, moi aussi. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix, on doit se plier à ses exigences. Un jour viendra où on pourra l'attaquer mais pas avant. » 

Derrière une colonne, une jeune femme écoutait ce que disait le roi et alla le rapporter à la reine. 

« Je savais qu'il manigançait quelque chose. » Dit la reine. 

« S'il croit que je vais rester ici sans rien faire, il se met le doigt dans l'œil. » Dit-elle encore.

« Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ? Freezer est vraiment puissant, il pourrait détruire toute la planète et nous avec en un clin d'œil » 

« Je sais, nous devons avoir un plan. » Dit la reine.

« Je suis sure que le roi trouvera un moyen de reprendre le prince » 

« Tu veux que j'attende que mon fils soit abandonné à cette répugnante créature ? Jamais ! » 

« Crois-moi ma reine, je n'abandonnerai jamais le prince à ce monstre, je te le jure ! » 

« Ah ! Ma chère Yakusoku[1] ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi. » Dit la reine confiante.

La jeune femme s'inclina et s'en alla trouver le jeune prince qui s'entraînait.

« Tu deviens plus puissant de jour en jour. Tu as déjà surpassé ton propre père » 

« Et alors ! Vas ennuyer quelqu'un d'autre ! J'ai du travail à faire ! » Répondit le prince.

« Arrogant comme toujours. » Répondit Yakusoku au petit garçon de huit ans. 

La jeune femme savait que le jeune prince ne l'aimait pas beaucoup parce qu'elle était différente. Ses cheveux blancs gris et ses yeux jaunes contrastaient avec le reste de la famille Végéta. Mais elle était la femme la plus puissante de la planète. Une rumeur dit même qu'elle est plus forte que son grand frère le roi. Tout le monde la respectait malgré tout, parce qu'après le roi et la reine elle était la troisième personne en commande, ceci jusqu'à ce que le jeune prince soit grand assez pour devenir roi. « Veux-tu que je m'entraîne avec toi ? » 

« Tu n'es pas assez forte pour être une bonne adversaire. » Répondit-il avec dédain.

« Je pense que je peux t'étonner. » Répondit-elle.

« Fais-moi voir ce que tu peux faire ! » 

« Avec plaisir ! » 

Les deux guerriers commencèrent à se battre et Vegeta commença à se demander comment cette femme pouvait être plus forte que lui. A la fin de la bataille, le prince avait perdu.

« Tu t'ais bien battu mais tes techniques ont besoin de s'améliorer un peu. » Lui dit-elle avec un sourire ami. Le prince, qui était un mauvais perdant, répondit

« Tu as eu de la chance parce que j'étais fatigué. » 

« Végéta, un guerrier doit aussi reconnaître ses points faibles s'il veux devenir le plus fort. » 

« Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils. » Répondit le petit garçon laissant la jeune femme derrière lui, elle soupira et quitta la chambre d'entraînement. 

Loin du château plusieurs soldats discutaient. 

« Mon fils Brolli est plus puissant que tous ces idiots. Lui et moi devrions être au pouvoir. » 

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » 

« Tu sais que le roi peut te tuer pour avoir dit cela. » 

« Le roi est un peureux, regarde ce qu'il a fait. Freezer nous traite comme ses esclaves parce que le roi n'a pas assez de courage pour l'attaquer. » 

« Tu as peux être raison mais il est notre roi et nous devons lui obéir. » 

'Ces imbéciles suivront le roi Vegeta jusqu'en enfer, peut être pourrais-je parler avec Freezer' pensa le père de Brolli. 

Le jour arriva pour le jeune prince de partir et le roi avait fait en sorte la reine ne soit pas dans les parages. Marchant vers Freeza avec son fils, le roi sentit son cœur se serrer. 

« Approche-toi mon cher enfant. Crois-moi, tu vas aimer ta nouvelle vie ici. » Dit le Changeling souriant. A ce moment, un vaisseau spatial atterrit non loin. La reine de Vegetasei en descendit et courra vers son fils.

« Comment peux tu faire cela à ton fils unique, salaud ! » 

Le roi essaya de l'arrêter mais en vain. Freezer n'était pas content que la reine tue tous ses soldats qui étaient en travers de sa route. Le tyran tira un faisceau d'énergie sur la femme et la tua sur place. Le prince ne pouvait en croire ses yeux. Il regarda son père et Yakusoku qui était venue avec sa mère. Elle avait les yeux pleins de haine pendant que les gardes de son père la retenaient, alors que celui ci fixait le cadavre de sa mère, perdu dans sa douleur. Le Changeling prit la main du jeune prince et entra dans son vaisseau spatial. 

Arrivée dans le château, Yakusoku était furieuse. 

« Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pus laisser cela arriver ! Nous sommes des saiya-jin et nous avons abandonné notre propre chair et sang à ce monstre ! Il a tué la reine Vegeta ! Qu'est que tu vas faire pour cela dit moi ? » 

« Je pense qu'il est temps de montrer à Freeza le pouvoir des saiya-jin. » 

« Maintenant tu parles mon langage, nous allons lui faire payer ! » 

Le vaisseau de Freeza avait trois jours d'avance sur celui du roi mais celui-ci avait trouvé un raccourci et aborda le vaisseau spatial de Freezer. Une bataille acharnée entre les hommes de main de Freezer et la troupe du roi Végéta commença. Mais les saiya-jin étaient plus fort. Ils arrivèrent ou Freeza se trouvait et le roi s'occupait du changeling. Pendant ce temps Yakusoku avait laissé le roi et rodait dans l'appareil, à la recherche du Prince. 

« Végéta, où es-tu ? » Appela-t-elle. 

« Hey, toi ! Dis-moi où Freezer a caché le prince ! » Dit la femme menaçant un des gardes. Il lui donna l'information et la femme le tua de toute façon avant d'aller où il avait indiqué. Elle trouva le prince assis dans le noir dans un cachot, elle était vraiment contente de le voir.

« Végéta, nous devons nous en aller d'ici, suis-moi. » Dit-elle après avoir enfoncé la porte. Le garçon la suivit. 

A ce même moment, le roi Vegeta attaqua Freezer. Seulement celui-ci le tua d'un seul mouvement. Le roi tomba et mourut sur le coup. Freezer tira un autre faisceau d'énergie et tua le reste de la troupe. A ce moment là Yakusoku arrivait où son vaisseau spatial l'attendait et sauta dedans.

« Dépêche toi Végéta ! Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre ! »

« Nous ne pouvons pas laisser mon père en arrière. » « Je suis désolée de te le dire mais ton père est déjà mort à ce même moment. » 

Le prince le regarda l'air triste et dit :

« Qu'allons nous faire maintenant ? » 

« Nous devons fuir la rage de Freeza, j'ai trouvé une lointaine planète où nous pourrons vivre en attendant. » 

« En attendant quoi ? »

« En attendant que tu deviennes un super saiya-jin et de tirer ta revanche. » 

Les deux saiya-jin fuirent vers une planète appelée Terre.

Sur la planète Freezer, le tyran était furieux.

« Je ne vous crois pas ! Bande d'imbéciles ! Comment avez-vous pus les laisser s'enfuir ? » 

« Je suis désolé Freeza-sama. Nous avons été pris par surprise. » Freezer leva la main et pulvérisa le soldat. 

« Je suis entouré par une bande d'incapables ! » Continua le Changeling. 

« Freeza-sama. » 

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Zarbon ? » 

« Je suis venu pour faire mon rapport. » 

« Je vous écoute. »

« Le prince n'est pas retourner sur sa planète, nous ne savons pas où il est allé. »

« Dis-moi quelque chose que je ne sache pas encore ! »

« Oui. Les autres saiya-jin ne sont pas encore au courant de cet incident. Ils pensent que le roi est allé en mission. » 

« Je m'en fou ! Je vais tous les tuer malgré tout ! Je n'ai plus besoin deux ! » 

« Mais sire ! Ils sont vraiment utiles à la conquête d'autres planètes ! » 

« On peut toujours trouver d'autres peuples guerriers. Maintenant, calcule un itinéraire pour Vegetasei. J'ai un petit problème à régler avec les autres singes. » 

« Oui sire. » 

A ce moment sur Vegetasei, Paregus, le père de Broli, avait rassemblé plusieurs saiya-jin sur la grande place publique. 

« Il est temps pour vous de choisir un vrai leader. Moi et mon fils sommes parfaits pour ce boulot. Le roi Vegeta vous a laissé tomber pour devenir l'homme de main de Freezer et il a sali notre nom et notre honneur ! Jusqu'à quand vous vous laisserez traiter comme des chiens ! Nous devons être les personnes qui dirigent l'univers et pas ce phénomène appelé Freeza. Etablissez-moi roi et je vous mènerai vers la gloire ! » 

« Vous blaguez ! Le roi Vegeta et son fils sont les plus forts guerriers sur cette planète. Votre fils et vous n'êtes que des guerriers de deuxième classe ! » Dit quelqu'un dans la foule et tout le monde commence à injurier Paregus. 

« Je suis peut être faible mais mon fils est vraiment fort. Il a même atteint la forme du super saiya-jin, c'est pour cela que le roi nous a chassé parce qu'il avait peur de nous. Mais je suis revenu pour vous montrer l'incroyable pouvoir de mon fils. » 

Le petit garçon de douze ans était debout devant la foule et avait l'air très triste et faible. La foule avait commencé à les attaquer quand le jeune homme se transforma en un super saiya-jin et tua tous ceux qui étaient trop près d'eux et continua de détruire tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Effrayé par cette démonstration de pouvoir, tout le monde s'enfuyait.

La nouvelle avait fait le tour du royaume et les représentants de l'élite de la planète s'étaient réunis pour discuter de ce problème. 

« Ce garçon est vraiment fort et nous avons besoin d'un nouveau leader ! » 

« Nous ne pouvons pas trahir sa majesté de la sorte ! » 

« Il a raison, le roi a toujours été bon pour nous. » 

« Je ne suis pas d'accord, il nous a trahi en acceptant cette alliance avec Freezer. Maintenant nous payons les conséquences ! » 

« Le roi a fait tout ce qui était en son pourvoir pour nous aider. Mais nous avons toujours choisi l'homme le plus fort pour nous guider et le roi Vegeta s'est laissé surpasser. Il est tant de regarder ailleurs et de choisir un nouveau leader ! » 

« Vous avez raison. Même le petit prince ne peut pas battre Broli. Lui est le légendaire super saiya-jin, pas le prince comme nous le pensions. » 

« Alors c'est décidé. Nous acceptons le jeune Broli comme étant notre prince » 

« Non, nous ne pouvons faire confiance en Paragus ! » 

« Nous n'avons pas le choix. » 

« Oui, nous devons lui obéir ou son fils nous anéantira. » 

« Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de poltron ! Et vous vous appelez l'élite de ce peuple ! » 

La réunion se termina par une bataille. Toute la planète était en guerre jusqu'à ce que la nouvelle de la mort du roi et de sa famille fut connue et que Freezer était en chemin pour les anéantir. La peur avait saisi tout le monde. Ils se tournèrent tous vers Paragus. 

« On te supplie Paragus. Délivre-nous de la fureur de Freeza et nous établirons ton fils comme notre prince et toi comme son conseiller. » 

Paragus avait donc demandé une audience avec le Chandeling avant qu'il n'arrive sur Vegetasei, mais Freeza était retissant. Paragus le persuada en lui demandant de lire le pouvoir de combat d'un guerrier de la planète. 

Voyant qu'un des saiya-jin avait une force très élevée, le Changeling accepta. 

Paragus aborda le vaisseau de Freeza avec son fils qui avait gardait sa transformation. Tous les scooters du vaisseau explosèrent à cause du pouvoir de combat de Broli. Même Freezer avait été impressionné

« Comment osez vous me menacer de la sorte ? » 

« Ceci n'est pas une menace, je voulais seulement vous montrer qu'on pouvait se défendre ! Et si vous voulez que les saiya-jin travaillent pour vous, vous devez me faire votre partenaire et on partagera le butin ramassé par notre dur labeur, moitié moitié. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? » 

« Que je devrais te tuer à l'instant ! Mais je déteste gaspiller de bons soldats. Alors j'accepte ta proposition mais n'oublie pas que je déteste les coups bas. Au moindre faux pas, toi et ton fils, super saiya-jin ou non, serez détruits ! » Fit le Changeling très fâché. 

« Je suis heureux qu'on soit parvenu à une mutuelle compréhension. C'est un vrai plaisir de faire du business avec vous Freeza-sama. » Dit Paragus en partant.

« Mais mon seigneur, comment pouvez vous accepter ce chantage ? Vous pourriez facilement détruire ce salaud ! » fit Zarbon indigné 

« Ne conteste jamais ma décision Zarbon, si tu veux faire des vieux os ! » Dit Freeza avec la voix dangereusement basse. 

« Oui votre majesté. » Répondit-il avec frayeur.

Marchant vers la sortie, Paragus dit à son fils :

« Viens Broli, nous avons un royaume à diriger. »

J'ai fini ce chapitre je vous prie de me laisser des revues pour cette histoire, vous me feriez vraiment plaisir :)

  


* * *

[1] Promesse 


	2. Nouvelle Vie

Chapitre 2

Nouvelle Vie

Alors que Paragus était en train de ravir le prince Vegeta de son trône, celui-ci était toujours dans son vaisseau spatial avec sa chère tante. Le prince était furieux par le fait qu'il devait quitter son royaume pour aller vivre sur une lointaine planète et il en voulait à sa protectrice. 

« Dis-moi Yakusoku, les rumeurs à propos de toi d'être plus forte que mon père sont-elles vraies ? » 

« Pourquoi tu me demandes cela ? » 

« Réponds-moi ! »

« Oui, elles sont vraies. Je suie plus puissante que ton père. »

 « Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu n'as pas pus battre Freeza ! » 

« Parce qu'il est plus puissant que moi, me battre avec lui serait une erreur. » 

« Tu veux dire que tu as peur de lui poufiasse ! » 

La jeune femme le gifla et dit :

« Ne me parles jamais sur ce ton, jeune homme ! Je suis la personne qui un jour te fera roi de Vegetasei, ne l'oublie surtout pas ! » 

L'enfant tenait sa joue le regard plein de haine envers elle, la princesse le regarda tristement et ajouta : 

« Si tu veux haïr quelqu'un, hait Freezer. C'est lui qui a tué ta famille. » 

Le garçon tourna les yeux pour regarder les étoiles. Sa vie princière était finie, il le savait bien et tout cela était la faute de ce damné Changeling.

« Je lui ferai payer pour le sang versé ! »

 « Et je t'aiderais à le faire. Ecoute-moi, tu dois me faire confiance. J'ai promis à ta mère que je ne te laisserai jamais tomber et j'ai l'intention de tenir ma promesse. » « Qu'est ce que nous allons faire ? » 

« Ne t'inquiète pas de cela, j'ai un bon plan et si tout marche comme prévu bientôt tu seras de retour sur notre planète. » 

Ils voyagèrent pendant un an avant d'arriver sur la Terre. Pendant ce temps, ils étudièrent les coutumes et les langues des terriens. 

La jeune femme accéda aux données de l'ordinateur de la base de Freezer. Cette planète, semblait-il, avait été une cible pour un nouveau projet mais quelque chose avait cloché et tout avait été perdu. La jeune femme pensait que cette planète était parfaite pour disparaître pour un moment. 

Ils finirent par arriver sur Terre et ils se posèrent sans aucun problème et sans attirer l'attention sur eux. La jeune femme ne perdit pas de temps pour trouver une nouvelle identité pour eux. 

« Pourquoi devons nous nous donner autant de mal ! Pourquoi ne pas juste conquérir cette boule de boue ! » Demanda Végéta.

« Parce que je ne veux pas attirer l'attention sur nous, tu ne sais pas jusqu'où Freeza a des espions ! »

« Mais nous pouvons nous débarrasser de toute menace qui pourrait venir en notre direction. Pourquoi toutes ces bêtises ? » 

« Végéta, fais juste ce que je te dis et ne me questionne plus. » 

« Je pense que ton idée est stupide ! » 

Une semaine plus tard, après avoir trouvé un endroit pour vivre et caché leur vaisseau spatial, la jeune femme se dépouilla de son armure saiya-jin pour des vêtements terriens.

« Hahaha !!!  Tu es vraiment tout drôle dans ces vêtements ! » Dit le petit garçon en riant. 

« Tu crois peut-être que tes vêtements t'iront mieux ! » 

« Il est hors de question pour moi de m'habiller pareil. Je suis un prince, pas un clown ! » 

Mais la jeune femme ne l'avait pas écouté et maintenant Vegeta était habillé comme tous les jeunes garçons de son age sur cette planète. 

« N'oublie jamais de cacher ta queue au dessous de tes vêtements. » 

« Pourquoi faire ? »

« Parce que je ne veux pas que tu attires l'attention de tout le monde ! Dans cet endroit, les petits garçons comme toi n'ont pas de queue. Je ferai pareil avec la mienne. » 

« Ceci est un outrage à l'honneur saiya-jin ! » 

« Ne t'en faits pas, tu t'habitueras vite. » dit-elle avec un sourire pour l'encourager 

« Et maintenant ? » « Je vais essayer de me trouver un boulot. »

 « Quoi ? Pourquoi se donner tous ces problèmes, mettons cette bande d'incapables en esclavage ! » 

Après un regard mauvais, il ajouta : 

« Ok, nous sommes ici incognito. Qu'est ce je vais faire pendant que tu es absente ? »

« Comme tous les garçons de ton age, aller à l'école ! » 

« NOOOOOON » cria Vegeta. Mais rien à faire, la jeune femme l'entraîna avec elle dans une école toute proche. Yakusoku inscrivit le prince. 

« Ok, Mme Oujisama. Votre neveu est entre de bonne main. » 

« Merci beaucoup. S'il y a un problème, je vous prie de m'appeler sur-le-champ. » 

« Je suis sure que tout ira très bien. » 

« Viens ici jeune homme, nous allons te présenter à tes nouveaux compagnons. » 

« Puis-je avoir deux mots en privée avec lui ? » 

« Naturellement. » 

« Ok sale gosse. Ecoute-moi, il t'est défendu d'utiliser tes pouvoirs, de te battre, de détruire quoi que ce soit et surtout ne tuer personne ! Tu entends ? Ou tu seras sévèrement puni ! Pas de nourritures pour un jour ! » 

Végéta grommela quelque chose et alla trouver l'institutrice. 

Le premier jour de classe se passa sans incident, ce qui était un vrai miracle. La vraie raison était que Végéta devait se concentrer à sa nouvelle tache et entendait d'être le meilleur en tout même à jouer le terrien.

A la fin de l'après midi le petit garçon entra dans sa nouvelle maison. Il trouva Yakusoku dans la cuisine. Seulement, la pauvre femme ne savait pas cuisiner et brûlait tout. Elle jurait si fort que si un prête l'avait entendu, il aurait eu un arrêt du cœur.

 « Tu ne sais pas cuisiner ? Comme c'est drôle ! » dit le jeune prince 

« Il est vrai que je suis bonne pour des tas de choses mais la cuisine, ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé. Si tu veux manger, peut être devrais-tu cuisiner toi-même ? »

« Ok ! » Dit le prince en flottant dans l'air et commençant à assembler les ingrédients nécessaires pour leur souper. Voyant que le garçon savait ce qu'il faisait, la jeune femme s'assit et ôta ses chaussures. 

« Maudits terriens et leurs souliers à talons ! » 

« As-tu trouvés un boulot ? » Demanda le prince. 

« Oui, j'ai trouvé un emploie dans une compagnie appelée Capsule Corporation. Ils y fabriquent toutes sortes de technologie. Je pense que cela peut nous servir dans le futur. Comment cela s'est passé à l'école ? » 

« Bien. » 

Elle savait bien qu'il ne dirait rien de plus. La vie des deux saiya-jin n'était pas compliquée. De bonne heure, ils s'entraînaient puis allaient à leurs activités terriennes, retournaient chez eux pour s'entraîner un peu plus et enfin ils mangeaient. A chaque fois qu'ils le pouvaient pendant les week-ends, ils s'entraînaient toute la journée, se reposant seulement pour manger. Il est vrai que le jeune saiya-jin s'était fourré dans pas mal de tracas qui étaient plus des petites engueulades mais qui finissaient toujours par un séjour à l'Hospital pour l'autre garçon. Yakusoku travaillait sans causer aucun problème. Elle avait vite trouvé le succès dans son job et avait ainsi récolté des promotions. 

« Pas mal ! Je pensais que la seule chose dont tu étais capable était de me rendre la vie impossible. » 

« Oh non ! Non seulement je suis la plus puissante et jolie dame dans ce monde mais je suis aussi la plus intelligente. » 

« La modestie ne t'étouffe pas ! » 

« Tu n'as rien à dire là dessus ! » 

« Tu as raison, ceci est héréditaire ! » 

Plusieurs années avaient passé et les deux saiya-jin s'étaient fondus dans la foule. Végéta avait fini ses études et travaillait lui aussi pour Capsule Corp. Maintenant lui et sa tante avaient emménagé dans le capital de l'Ouest où ils avaient été transférés. Végéta avait 23 ans et faisait s'évanouir toutes les jeunes filles sur son passage. Mais il ne semblait pas y prêter attention. Quel que soit l'endroit où il allait, il attirait les regards de tout le monde. Comme de coutume, il était habillé simplement d'un t-shirt et un jean avec des sneakers et au dessus de tout, son manteau blanc de laboratoire. Il allait voir sa tante qui travaillait à l'étage au dessus. Quand le jeune homme très distingué et tiré à quatre épingles le remarqua, il attira l'attention de la jeune femme avec des cheveux bleus qui était auprès de lui.

« Tu avais raison Bruno, il est vraiment séduisant. » 

« Ce type est vraiment bien foutu, regarde ces muscles. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on rencontre quelqu'un de son allure ici. » 

« Quel est son nom ? » Demanda la jeune femme qui le dévorait des yeux. 

« Végéta Oujisama. Il travaille en bas. Ne me dit pas que tu es intéressée ! Ne me dit pas que tu as déjà oublié Yamcha ? » 

« Qui ? Je plaisantais, bien sur que non, dis moi ce qu'il fait là. »

« Il vient chaque jour inviter sa tante à prendre une pause café avec lui. Je paris que tu veux savoir où est le bureau de sa tante. » Répondit-il par un sourire « Deuxième porte sur ta gauche. » 

« Merci Bruno » dit-elle et elle suivit le jeune homme par où il avait disparu. 

Dans le bureau de Yakusoku, Végéta était assis sur le bureau bavardant avec sa tante quand Bulma frappa à la porte. Elle entra et les salua. 

« Que me vaut cette visite Ms Brief ? » Dit la tante. 

« Je passais par là et je voulais rencontrer cette extraordinaire employée dont j'ai tant entendu parler » dit-elle. Voyant qu'elle regardait Végéta, Yakusoku dit :

« Où sont mes manières ? Je vous présente mon neveu Végéta. » 

« Hello ! » Pour toute réponse, Végéta lui donna un séduisant sourire et Bulma sentit qu'il faisait très chaud tout d'un coup. 

« Je vous laisse maintenant. Je suis très contente de vous avoir rencontré. » Dit Bulma avant de partir. Végéta la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de sa vision.

« Je sais à quoi tu pense Vegeta et il n'en est pas question ! » 

« Si tu penses que je m'intéresse à ces faibles créatures peuplant ce monde, tu me connais très mal. » Yakusoku qui le regardait à ce moment dit :

« J'ai faim aujourd'hui et c'est ton tour de payer l'addition ! »

Après sa pause, Végéta allait dans son bureau quand il rencontra Bulma et Bruno. Ce dernier l'appela : 

« Hello Végéta ! J'ai entendu dire que tu t'intéressais  aux arts martiaux. Pourquoi ne pas venir avec nous pour regarder le 23eme tournoi qui aura lieu la semaine prochaine ! » 

« C'est une bonne idée Bruno. Je te présenterai à mes amis qui vont participer à ce tournoi, et Végéta, je suis sure qu'ils t'adoreront. »

La vie de Végéta sur la Terre était plutôt sereine. Il n'avait pas d'ami et ne pouvait faire confiance à personne. Sa tante lui avait défendu de parler à qui que ce soit à propos d'eux et le jeune prince avait obéi. Il était toujours seul et Yakusoku était trop occupée par sa nouvelle vie. Ils ne se voyaient presque plus et ne s'entraînaient plus ensemble. Maintenant qu'il avait lui aussi un travail, il était également très occupé. Maintenant que les choses allaient doucement dans la section où il travaillait, il s'entraînait tout seul. Il avait accepté l'invitation de la jeune fille parce qu'il n'avait presque rien à faire pour ce week-end. Il décida de cuisiner beaucoup de nourritures parce qu'il ne savait pas quand il reviendrait de l'île Papaye où le tournoi allait se passer. 

"On a passé trop de temps sur cette planète, il est vraiment temps de partir." Dit le prince.

"Tu n'es pas encore prêt." Lâcha sa tante.

"Tu me dis cela depuis plus de quatorze années. J'en ai assez d'attendre ! " 

« Calme-toi, les choses ne sont pas aussi faciles que tu le penses. Si tu veux affronter Freezer dans ton état, tu vas à coup sur te faire tuer ! " 

Le jeune home soupira. Elle avait raison, il était très fort c'est vrai mais il avait besoin de plus de force s'il voulait battre Freezer. 

"Ce week-end je vais sortir avec Bulma et Bruno pour aller voir le tournoi." 

"Ne t'attache pas trop à ces gens, c'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire."

"Je m'ennuie un peu, j'ai besoin de m'amuser. "

"Tu veux participer à ce machin ? " 

"Non, juste regarder. Je ne crois pas que cette planète ait quelqu'un qui soit à ma hauteur."

Végéta avait décliné l'offre de Bulma de l'emmener au tournoi, parce qu'il avait des choses à faire avant de les rejoindre sur l'île. Bulma, Oolong Puar et maître Roshi étaient là pour regarder les matchs. Végéta, après les avoir vu, s'avança vers eux. 

« Hello Végéta ! Je suis très contente que tu sois là. Laisse moi te présenter à mes amis. » 

Après que Vegeta eut fait la connaissance de tout le monde, il s'assit avec eux en attendant que les éliminatoires soient finies. Quand les matchs commencèrent, les amis de Bulma n'avaient eu aucun problème à se débarrasser de leurs adversaires. Végéta semblait s'ennuyer à mourir.

 « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » Lui demanda la jeune fille 

« Ces batailles me donnent l'envie de dormir. » Répondit le saiya-jin après avoir bailler. Il ne prêtât nullement attention aux batailles jusqu'à ce que fut le tour de Gokou de se battre.

« Ce type m'a l'air familier. » Dit Végéta. 

« C'est Gokou, il est vraiment fort. » Le jeune saiya-jin ne répondit pas parce qu'il était absorbé dans ces pensées. Oolong attira son attention par son cri. 

« Ça ne va pas la tête de cochon ?! Quelle mouche t'a piquée ? » 

« Regarde ce type, il est tout vert ! » Coupa Bulma. 

« Il a l'air vraiment puissant. » Dit la chatte volante.

« Oui. Il est un excellent guerrier » répliqua mitre Rochi. 

Végéta baillait aux corneilles tant il s'ennuyait.

« Si tu t'ennuies tellement, tu devrais t'inscrire. » 

« Cela ne vaut pas mon temps, je connais de plein de monde plus fort que ces gars. » 

« Quel salaud ! » Murmura Oolong. Mais Végéta l'avait entendu et tira sur les oreilles du porc. Celui si commença à hurler mais Végéta était déjà loin de lui. 

« Qu'est ce qui te prend à hurler ainsi ? » Ne voyant pas où Végéta était passé, le cochon ne répondit pas. 

La bataille entre Gokou et l'homme vert qui se nommait Piccolo, avait commencé. On pouvait sentir la tension entre ces deux guerriers. Végéta était assis non loin et regardait le match avec intérêt. 'Ce type est vraiment fort pour un humain et je me demande s'il peut battre le Namekien' pensa le prince. 

La bataille entre les deux combattants se transforma en une guerre déchaînée où tout autour d'eux était détruit. 

« Les choses commencent à s'échauffer. » Le prince avait raison parce que tout le monde s'éloignait et après quelque temps c'était un chaos complet. La bataille dura plus longtemps que prévus et les deux combattants avaient des tas de techniques à leur disposition, mais à la fin Gokou était déclaré vainqueur. 

Ses amis prirent soin de lui et tout rentra dans l'ordre plus ou moins. 

« Je ne crois pas qu'il y aura  d'autre tournoi avant un bon bout de temps » dit Vegeta en s'approchant du groupe.

« Je me faisais du soucis parce que je ne savais pas où tu étais passé ! » Dit Bulma . Végéta leva un sourcil, mais resta stupéfait après avoir vu la guérison subite de Gokou. 

« Vous êtes déjà guéri ? Comment cela est-il possible ? » 

« Oh, j'ai seulement mangé un senzu. Il a le pouvoir de vous guérir en un clin d'œil ! » Lui dit Gokou en lui souriant et Vegeta prit une note mentale de l'information donnée. D'un coup il pouvait sentir tous les yeux braqués sur lui.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-il, pas du tout content de la manière dont les autres le regardaient. Mais Gokou brisa le silence en disant :

« Nous avons senti ton ki et elle est vraiment élevée. Pourquoi n'essaies tu pas de la baisser un peu ? » 

« Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas ? De quoi parlez-vous ? » Demanda le prince.

« Oh ! Tu ne sais pas comment sentir le ki de quelqu'un ! Mais tu as pourtant beaucoup de pouvoir ! » 

« Qu'est ce qu'un ki ? » 

« C'est une sorte d'énergie que tout être vivant a mais si tu t'entraînes et deviens fort alors il est beaucoup plus élevée que n'importe quel humain. » 

« Oh, je comprends. Vous parlez de votre pouvoir de combat. » 

« Et dis Végéta, tu penses qu'on pourrait se battre un de ces jours ? » 

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu me demandes. » « Je suis sur que tu seras un bon adversaire. » 

« Je ne peux dire la même chose pour toi. » Répliqua le prince. Ils allèrent fêter la victoire de Gokou dans un restaurant. Celui-ci mangea tout ce qu'il y avait dans la cuisine. Chose très drôle car Végéta avait le même genre d'appétit. Les autres les regardèrent manger ébahi. « Je crois que Gokou a finalement trouvé quelqu'un qui mange autant que lui. » Dit Krillin. 

La nuit se passa sans aucun problème. Ils avaient décidé qu'ils iraient camper pour le reste du week-end et Vegeta acceptât de venir avec eux. 

Le prince était intrigué par Gokou et voulait enlever tout soupçon dans son esprit s'il était ou non un saiya-jin. 

Après avoir passé ce petit bout de temps avec eux, Végéta recueillit des échantillons de peau sur Gokou. Quand il arriva à la maison, il leur firent passer des examens. Il était sur maintenant que Gokou est un saiya-jin. Il alla sur son pc et tapa les résultats. Il avait trouvé une ADN  parfait pour le jeune homme. 

« Il n'est rien qu'un troisième class guerrier. Il ne peut nous être utile à rien » dit Yakusoku qui regardait l'écran au dessus de lui.

« Parle pour toi, cela fait un bon bout de temps que je voulais m'approprier un punching-ball. » La femme saiya-jin sourit et s'en alla à son business. Végéta était curieux de savoir pourquoi Gokou n'avait pas ratissé cette planète comme il avait été programmé à le faire. Alors il n'arrêtait pas une seconde de poser des questions à Gokou chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient. 

« Pourquoi Végéta semble t il s'intéresser d'un coup à Gokou ? » 

« Je ne sais pas Krillin. » Répondit Bulma. « Peut être il est gay ? » Répondit Yamcha. Il était un peu jaloux parce que Vegeta attirait plus l'attention que lui de la jeune fille et Bulma lui prêtait trop d'attention aussi. 

« Je ne crois pas que Bruno n'ait jamais essayé ce que tu sais mais Vegeta lui a lancé un tel regard que le pauvre gars n'a jamais essayé de le rencontrer à nouveau. » Yamcha soupira et Krillin dit « Ce gars m'intrigue. »

 « Oui, il est un vrai mystère. » Conclut la jeune fille. 

Un jour, pendant que le groupe d'amis parlait sur le balcon de CC, Gokou qui marchait près de Végéta, culbuta sur quelque chose il perdit son l'équilibre. Mais avant de tomber par-dessus bord, il agrippa Végéta. Celui-ci s'agrippa à la rampe pour ne bas tomber lui aussi. « Comment ça va Gokou ? » Demanda les autres. Gokou tenait Vegeta par son tee-shirt  qui se déchira mais Gokou attrapa quelque chose, ce qui enleva une grogne à Végéta qui dit « Qu'est ce que tu fais idiot ! Tu peux voler maintenant alors lâches moi ! » 

« Oh oui j'avais oublié. » Dit celui-ci en se soulevant dans les airs. Mais il stoppa net quand il aperçut ce qu'il avait dans la main. Après avoir déchiré le pull-over de Végéta, Gokou avait attrapé sa queue et elle était toujours dans sa main. Il laissa échapper un cri de surprise, tout le monde regardait le saiya-jin

« Végéta, tu as une queue ! » 

« Et alors ! Ce ne sont pas tes oignons ! » Les autres s'étaient approchés d'eux et il regardèrent Vegeta pendant qu'il enroulait sa queue dans sa ceinture, il avait enlevé son pull. 

« C'est pour ça que tu t'habille de cette façon, c'était pour cacher ta queue ! » S'exclama Bulma. 

« Comment ce fait il que tu as une queue comme Gokou en avait une ? » Demanda Krillin. Tout le monde le regardait en attendent une réponse. Vegeta ne répondit pas et s'éloigna d'eux mais Gokou le suivit et les autres aussi. Ils n'allaient pas le laisser partir sans qu'il leur donne une réponse. 

« Est-ce qu'on est frère ? » 

« Dans tes rêves ! » 

« Alors explique-moi ça. » 

« Je ne crois pas que tu veux savoir. »

 « Je veux savoir pourquoi. Tu m'as posé toute sorte de questions, maintenant c'est mon tour. » 

Végéta soupira. 

« Ok je crois que tu as le droit de savoir à propos de tes origines. » 

Et il commença à lui parler de Vegetasei, de sa famille et la raison pour laquelle il était là. Après avoir fini, il attendait pour voir comment il réagirait. 

« Ça alors ! Gokou est un extraterrestre ! » Dit Krillin.

« Vous croyez ce type ? » Dit Yamcha.

« Cela explique un tas de chose Yamcha. » Répondit Bulma. 

Gokou était silencieux. « Si tu veux me parler, tu sais ou me trouver. » Dit le prince en partant. 

Trois jours après, on pouvait voir que Vegeta et Gokou passaient beaucoup de temps à parler ensemble. Un jour, il trouva Vegeta dans un endroit désert s'entraînant.

« Puis je m'entraîner avec toi ? » Demanda Gokou.

« Ma tante dit que tu n'es rien qu'une perte de temps. » Dit le prince.

Gokou regarda le sol et dit : « Et toi qu'est ce que tu dis ? »

« Qu'elle peut aller se faire mettre ! » Répliqua l'autre et il dit encore « J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'entraîner. Peux tu assurer ce poste ? » Pour toute réponse Gokou se prépara à se battre.


	3. L'invasion

Chapitre 3

L'invasion 

Vegeta s'entraînait avec Gokou presque chaque jour et il s'étonnait de la puissance du plus jeune saiya-jin. 

« Je ne comprends pas Pour un guerrier de troisième classe, tu n'es pas mal du tout. » Dit Végéta à Gokou. 

« Merci Végéta, je fais de mon mieux. » Répondit-il avec un large sourire. 

« Je pense qu'il est temps que je t'entraîne personnellement, je peux t'aider à devenir plus fort que tu es. Qu'est ce que tu en pense ? » Demanda Végéta. 

« Ah oui ! Comment vas-tu m'aider à devenir plus fort ? » Répondit-il. 

« En t'entraînant dans un appareil que ma tante a construit, il t'aidera à t'entraîner à ton maximum. Cela te sera un peu difficile au commencement mais tu t'habitueras. » Dit Végéta. 

« Ok » accepta Gokou. Dans la machine à pesanteur. Végéta et Gokou s'entraînèrent à dix fois plus de la pesanteur de la Terre. Et chaque fois que Gokou s'habituait à elle, Végéta  l'augmentait. Après un bout de temps, Gokou pouvait s'entraîner à cent de la pesanteur de la Terre sans problème. Vegeta le regardait faire, fier de son accomplissement. 

Les amis de Gokou n'étaient pas content de voir leur ami passer un grand nombre de temps en compagnie du prince. 

« Je ne fais pas confiance à ce type. » Dit Yamcha. 

« Je suis d'accord. » Répondit Krillin. « Vous êtes simplement jaloux parce que Gokou passe plus de temps avec Vegeta que vous ! » Ajouta Bulma. 

« Hello mes amis, comment ça va ? » Dit Gokou. 

«Nous allons bien. Comment les choses se passent avec ton entraînement ? » Demanda Bulma.

« Bien, Vegeta a dit que je faisais de grand progrès et que bientôt on pourrait s'entraîner à fond. » Expliqua Gokou. 

« Depuis quand as tu besoin de ce con pour t'entraîner ? Je sais qu'il est de la même race que toi mais je pense qu'il n'est qu'un salaud de la pire espèce et qu'il veut que tu deviennes comme lui ! » Dit Yamcha. Gokou le regarda surpris alors que Krillin médisait le nom du saiya-jin. 

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! On est ami ! » Défendit Gokou. 

« Vraiment ! Tu crois cela ! Es-tu aveugle ? Il te traite comme de la merde ! » Dit Yamcha. 

« Yamcha a raison, je déteste ce type et son air hautain. » Ajouta Krillin. 

« Assez ! Nous sommes là pour avoir du bon temps et non pour diffamer Végéta ! » Dit Bulma qui était très fâchée. 

« Tu le défends toujours, ce type va nous apporter que des problèmes ! » dit Krillin 

« Tu parles à propos de Glace je crois, ce tyran qui détruit tout sur son passage. » Dit Yamcha. 

« Son nom est Freezer imbécile ! Et je crois qu'on a rien a craindre. Végéta et sa tante vivent ici depuis plus de quatorze ans et rien est arrivé et je suis sur que rien n'arrivera, et j'ai toujours raison ! » Dit Bulma avec fermeté. Mais elle avait tort parce qu'à ce même moment dans l'espace, un vaisseau spatial scannait la Terre. « La Terre est toujours occupée par les terriens capitaine Ginyu. » Dit Jeice. 

« Quoi ? Je pensais que cette planète était supposée être vacante depuis longtemps ! Qui devait nettoyer cette planète de sa populace ? » Dit le capitaine. 

« Les Saiya-jin avaient la charge de faire ce travail. » Dit Burter. 

« Ces imbéciles sont des incapables ! » Dit Guldo. « Ce n'est pas tout, les instruments indiquent que plusieurs personnes sur cette planète ont des pouvoirs plus élevés que la normale. » Enseigna Jeice. 

« C'est impossible ! » Dit Recoome. 

« Ce n'est pas tout, j'ai aussi détecté la présence de trois saiya-jin vivant sur cette planète. » Ajouta Jeice. 

« Tu fais erreur ! » Dit le capitaine Ginyu. 

« Non capitaine, et vous n'en croirez pas vos oreilles si je vous dis qui sont deux t'entre eux ! » Dit Joice

« Assez avec le suspens, dis-nous ! » Demanda Burter.

« Deux d'entre eux sont le prince Végéta et la princesse Yakusoku, capitaine ! » Dit Jeice. 

« Etes vous surs de cela ? » Demanda-t-il. 

« Oui, j'en suis sure ! » Répondit Jeice. 

« Dans ce cas, nous devons jeter un coup d'oeil sur cette affaire. Nous allons atterrir sur cette planète et finir le travail, nous nous occuperons aussi de ces fuyards ! » Ordonna le capitaine Ginyu.

Sur la Terre, les Z Senchi avaient senti le danger s'approcher et s'assemblèrent pour discuter d'un plan. 

« Je n'ai jamais senti quelque chose comme cela avant. » Dit Tien.

« Ces gars doivent être vraiment puissants. » Répondit Krillin.

 « Qui sont ils ? » Demanda Chiaotsu.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais on ne tardera pas à le savoir. » Dit Gokou. 

Pas très loin d'eux, Yakusoku suait à grosses gouttes. 

« Ils nous ont trouvé et il est trop tard pour s'enfuir ! » Dit Bulma.

« Quoi ? Je ne quitterai pas cette planète pour cette bande d'idiots ! » Lui répondit Végéta.

« Ce sont les meilleurs soldats de Freeza, il ne nous sera pas facile de les battre ! » Commenta la princesse.

« Parle pour toi, je suis prêt à leur montrer ce dont je suis capable ! » Dit le prince en serrant les poings. 

Le vaisseau spatial atterrit au milieu de la capitale du sud. 

Les habitants de cette ville essayaient de s'enfuir mais en vain. Ils furent tous tués par les terribles extraterrestres. Ils allaient s'attaquer à une autre ville quand la Z senchi les arrêta. 

« Vous n'irez pas plus loin, on ne va pas vous laisser passer ! » Dit Gokou.

« Comment pouvez- vous faire une telle chose, ces gens ne vous ennuyaient pas ! Quel est votre problème ? » Demanda Tien.

« Le fait qu'ils soient encore en vie est mon problème, et si vous ne vous retirez pas de devant ma face, vous subirez le même sort ! » Dit Ginyu. 

« Ha ! Nous sommes les guerriers les plus puissants sur cette planète, nous battre ne sera pas chose facile ! » Annonça Krillin.

Après avoir ri au nez de Krillin, il dit : « Si vous êtes les défenseurs de cette planète, vous êtes tous morts ! » Exclama Guldo en riant. « Les tuer nous sera un bon exercice. » Dit Recoome. 

« Vous avez raison, êtes vous prêt à souffrir ? » Demanda le Capitaine aux Z senchi. 

Nos héros se préparèrent à se battre. Mais non loin de là, deux personnes habillées avec en cuirasse saiya-jin regardèrent le groupe de guerriers se tenant en défense. « Pensez-vous qu'ils ont une chance de gagner » demanda Vegeta à sa tante. 

« Ils sont foutus ! » Elle répondit. 

« Irons nous les aider ? » Demanda t il encore. 

« Je ne sais pas encore. » Dit-elle.

« J'ai déjà décidé ce que j'allais faire. » Répondit-il. Elle fit un signe de tête pour toute réponse. 

Les autres guerriers se regardèrent défiant et Yamcha dit :

« Ils sont cinq et nous aussi. Je pense que nous devons décider contre qui nous allons nous battre. » 

« Ne soyez pas stupide ! Seulement un d'entre nous peut vous battre tous ! Guldo, débarrassez-nous de ces vauriens ! » Dit le capitaine.

« Oui mon capitaine, cela ne prendra qu'une minute ! » 

« Vous blaguez, ce type est le plus faible d'entre vous ! N'importe quel humain sur cette planète peut le battre ! » Dit Yamcha.

« N'en soit pas si sure Yamcha, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je pense que ce gars nous cache quelque chose. » Répondit Tien.

« Tu penses ? On verra ! » Ajouta Yamcha.

Le petit extraterrestre vert avec quatre yeux s'approcha d'eux avec un mauvais sourire sur les lèvres. Alors que les Z senchi l'attaquaient, il cria :

« Time Freezer ! » Et tout s'arrêta.

« Ceci est trop facile. » Il pensa en marchant vers eux.

« Je dois penser à quelque chose pour les anéantir d'un seul coup avant que je ne perde mon souffle. » Il s'éloigna un petit peu mais perdit l'équilibre et ouvrit la bouche pour jurer. Mais cela libera les Z senchi de leur position immobile. 

« Qu'est qui c'est passé ? » Demanda Gokou.

« Je ne sais pas. » Répondit Krillin.

Ils regardèrent Guldo qui était par terre et se lancèrent pour une autre attaque mais Guldo les arrêta encore avec sa technique. Il avait déjà trouvé un moyen pour les tuer. Il s'apprêtait à tirer quand quelqu'un transperça son corps avec un faisceau d'énergie le tuant sur place. Les autres regardèrent médusé le cadavre de Guldo. Non loin Piccolo était debout le doigt pointé sur le cadavre et il l'incinéra avec un autre coup. 

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça Piccolo ? » Demanda Gokou. 

« Oui, vous avez sauvé notre peau. » Dit Krillin. 

« Je ne suis pas là pour vous aider ! Si Gokou doit mourir, il mourra de ma main et de ma main seulement. » Répondit l'homme vert. 

« Merci, je crois. » Dit Gokou confus.

« Ce n'est pas juste, ils sont six maintenant. » Dit Jeice railleur. 

« Oui, il est sur qu'ils vont nous battre ! » Ajouta Burter. 

« Assez de plaisanterie, nous avons des choses plus  importantes à faire, Recoome tues-les ! » Ordonna capitaine Ginyu. 

Le mastodonte s'approcha d'eux en ouvrant la bouche et une grande rafale d'énergie sortit de lui et engouffra les combattants. 

« Sauve qui peut ! » Cria Krillin mais Gokou ne bougea pas et contrecarra l'attaque par un kamehameha qui annula l'autre attaque. 

« Tu es certainement l'autre saiya-jin que nous ne pouvions identifier, pas mal du tout mais tu devras faire mieux la prochaine fois si tu veux vivre. » Dit Recoome. « J'allais dire la même chose pour toi. » Répliqua Gokou. 

Ils commencèrent à se battre en lançant des coups de poing et de pied et à tirer sur l'un et l'autre, mais il est certain que Gokou était le plus fort. 

« Regarde ça, Gokou est vraiment spectaculaire ! » Dit Tien. 

« L'entraînement qui lui a été soumis commence à porter ses fruits ! » Dit Krillin. 

« Ce n'est pas possible, comment un saiya-jin peut-il avoir un tel pouvoir ! » Dit Jeice.

« Ce type est extraordinaire, il pourrait poser un problème. » Ajouta Ginyu.

« Ne te fais pas des cheveux blanc Jeice, on le battra sans problème. » Dit Burter.

« Vous avez tort, ils peuvent nous poser des problèmes plus tard. Recoome, cesse de jouer avec lui et tue-le ! » Cria le capitaine. 

Mais ce n'était pas chose facile à faire parce que Gokou était intouchable. A la fin, le jeune saiya-jin l'assomma d'un seul coup de pied à la tête. 

« Je n'en crois pas mes yeux ! » Dit Jeice.

« Ok Cela suffit, il est temps d'en finir avec cette mascarade ! » Dit Ginyu.

Les trois autres membres de la force attaquèrent Gokou et ses amis vinrent l'aider. Ils furent tous mis hors de combat par un seul coup de Burter. Seulement Piccolo et Gokou étaient toujours debout mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Piccolo se battait tête contre tête avec Burter mais il n'avait aucun poids contre l'extraterrestre et il le battit facilement. Maintenant Gokou devait se battre seul contre les trois guerriers mais le jeune saiya-jin se débrouillait bien. 

« Il est vraiment fort pour un guerrier de troisième classe. » Dit Yakusoku. 

« Je sais, c'est pourquoi je l'ai entraîné. Pensez-vous qu'il pourra les battre ? » Demanda Végéta.

« Je pense qu'il le peut. » Répondit Yakusoku.

Gokou mit K O et cassa les deux bras de Jeice. 

« Tu es vraiment fort, mais cela ne te suffira pas pour me battre. » Dit le capitaine. 

« Vous êtes déjà battu » dit-il en lançant un kamehameha et il tua l'extraterrestre. 

« Je te l'avais dit qu'il était le meilleur ! » Dit Végéta très fier. Yakusoku ne répondit pas et s'envola vers lui. 

« Bon travail Kakorott ! Tu as été super ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que quelqu'un peut dire qu'il a battu la Ginyu force ! » Dit Végéta. 

Yakusoku ne dit rien et sous les yeux de tout monde tua l'un après l'autre la force de Ginyu et s'arrêta sur celui-ci.

« Pourquoi fais tu cela ? Ils sont battus et ne peuvent se défendre ! » Dit Gokou indigné.

« Silence ! Ne me parle jamais sur ce ton ! » Dit la femme furieuse et elle se tourna vers Ginyu qui lui dit : 

« Me ça ne te rapportera  rien parce qu'on a déjà prévenu Freezer. Et quand il verra qu'on tarde à revenir, il viendra vous chercher lui-même. Vous ne pouvez pas vous échapper de sa fureur. » Et il commença à rire. « Ferme ta gueule ! » Dit Yakusoku en tirant sur lui et le tua. 

Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur la femme quand elle dit :

« Il est temps de partir. » 

« Où allons-nous ? » Demanda Végéta.

« Nous quittons cette maudite planète. C'est ce que tu voulais non ? » Elle ajouta.

« Quoi ? » Dit le prince, choqué. 

« Je comprends mieux maintenant, vous fuyez après nous avoir mis dans la merde ! » Dit Krillin. 

La saiya-jin se tourna pour tirer sur lui mais Gokou l'arrêta. 

« Il a raison, je ne pensais pas que les saiya-jin étaient des lâches ! » 

« Comment osez vous dire cela ? » Dit la femme furieuse. 

« Végéta m'a dit que notre race était imbattable, alors dis-moi pourquoi vous fuyez ? »

« Cela n'est pas ton problème ! » « Il l'est maintenant. Je ne vais pas abandonner mes amis. Si un saiya-jin agit comme ça, je préfère être un terrien. » 

Yakusoku était rouge de fureur. 

« Il a raison, et tu sais quoi ? Je vais rester aussi. » Dit Végéta.

« Non ! Tu viens avec moi et c'est tout ! » Hurla la femme.

« Je ne suis plus un enfant et j'ai décidé de rester ! » Répondit le prince.

« Tu ne vas pas me désobéir ! » Dit-elle.

« Je suis le prince de tous les saiya-jin et cela t'inclut. Si tu veux t'en aller, je ne t'arrêterai pas mais ne me dit pas ce que je dois faire ! » Hurla le prince. Tout le monde regarda en silence la scène qui se passait devant eux. 

« Tu vas nous faire tuer, tu sais cela ? » Dit-elle calmement. 

« Je préfère mourir avec honneur que dans la peur. » Dit le prince. 

« Qu'il en soit ainsi alors, mon prince. » Dit la femme en le saluant avec respect comme il était de coutume sur Vegetasei. 

« Viens Kakorott, nous avons du boulot. Nous devons être à notre maximum à l'arrivée de Freezer dans un an. » Dit Végéta en se tournant vers lui.

« Ok, je viens. » Dit le jeune homme avec un grand sourire.

« Et nous, nous pouvons nous entraîner avec vous ? » Demanda Krillin. 

« Je ne sais pas, qu'est ce tu en penses Végéta ? Peux tu faire la même chose pour eux que tu as fais pour moi ? » Demanda Gokou.

« Je suis un guerrier, pas un faiseur de miracle ! Mais s'ils veulent venir, c'est leurs affaires » dit le prince en s'envolant. 

« Je crois que je peux vous aider en construisant une nouvelle machine qui sera meilleure que l'ancienne pour vous entraîner. » S'exclama Bulma après avoir regardé les plans que Vegeta lui avait fourni.

« C'est bien, mettons-nous au travail. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre ! » 

Les Z senchi s'entraînèrent durement pour l'arrivée de Freezer

« Végéta, ce type Freezer, est-il vraiment puissant ? » Demanda Gokou tout en s'entraînant.

« Oui Kakorott, il est vraiment l'homme le plus puissant de l'univers mais plus pour longtemps. » Dit Vegeta en serrant le poing. 

Dans l'espace, le vaisseau de Freeza s'approchait à toute vitesse vers sa destination qui était la Terre.

La Capsule Corporation était devenue la base des Z senchi et là, ils s'entraînèrent jour et nuit à se préparer pour la grande attaque. Ils savaient qu'ils devraient tout à leur force s'ils voulaient survivre à ce combat contre Freeza. Les terriens restaient ébahi devant la performance des trois saiya-jin quand ils s'entraînaient. Dans la machine à apesanteur, ils pouvaient s'entraîner jusqu'a 400 par rapport à la pesanteur normal. Des fois, durant leur entraînement, Gokou et Yakusoku faisaient équipe contre Vegeta et celui-ci se sortait toujours des situations les plus étroites. 

« Regardez les, ils sont invincibles ! Vegeta surtout ! » Dit Bulma en regardant la bataille à l'intérieur de l'appareil. 

« Bah, rien que je ne puis faire. » Répondit Yamcha jaloux. 

Quand ils se reposaient, Végéta passait le plus grand nombre de son temps en compagnie de Bulma, ce qui rendaient Yakusoku et Yamcha furieux. Il était sur que la princesse n'approuvait pas cette relation, mais Vegeta s'en foutait. Les jours passaient et la force spéciale de la Terre devenait de plus en plus forte, et on pouvait dire que Vegeta était devenu le nouveau copain de Bulma. Un beau jour, Yakusoku entreprit une conversation avec le prince durant une pause. 

« Tu sais fort bien qu'il te sera impossible de continuer cette relation amoureuse avec elle. Je ne sais pas comment tu peux t'intéresser à une telle créature de toute façon ! »

« Cela ne te concerne pas, et ce n'est pas parce que tu ne baises pas que je devrais faire la même. » Répliqua le prince. 

« Tu veux me dire que cela n'est pas sérieux, que c'est juste une histoire de cul. J'espère que tu as raison parce que notre peuple n'acceptera pas cette terrienne pour reine et encore moins un demi saiya-jin pour prince ! » Demanda la princesse avec suspicion. 

« Je serai le roi et ils m'obéiront ! » Déclara Végéta.

« N'en sois pas si sur, mon cher prince. Il y a beaucoup de chose que tu ne sais pas à propos des coutumes saiya-jin ! » Lui informa la femme. « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda le prince.

« Que j'ai eu le même problème. » Dit-elle, triste. 

« Tu sortais avec un extraterrestre ? » Demanda le prince étonné. 

« Non, quelqu'un qui ne faisait pas partit de la famille royale. Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir c'est tout, nous avons du boulot. » Répondit-elle sur le même ton. 

« Oui, la petite pause est finie, retournons à notre entraînement. » Dit Vegeta tout en pensant : 

'Ça alors ! Qui l'aurait pensé ! Je me demande qui était ce type.' 

Le jour tant redouté arriva. 

« J'ai intercepté l'appareil de Freezer. » Dit Dr Briefs. 

« Ok, je veux lui envoyer un message. » Dit Yakusoku. 

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Gokou curieux.

« Comme cela, il viendra directement à nous et ne s'attaquera pas aux gens de cette planète. » Expliqua la femme. « Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais à notre bien être. » Dit Krillin. « Je ne le suis pas, je déteste attendre c'est tout. » Répliqua la femme froidement. 

Elle envoya un message à Freezer qui disait où les trouver.

Le vaisseau spatial de Freeza atterrit non loin de l'endroit indiqué. Yakusoku et tous les Z senchi attendaient le tyran près à se battre jusqu'à la mort Freezer sortit de son vaisseau avec sa troupe et regarda en direction de l'autre groupe.

« Vraiment ma chère princesse, je n'ai nul envie de me battre avec toi. Je suis seulement là pour vous ramener à la maison. » Dit Freezer.

« Et tu penses que je vais avaler ce mensonge. » Dit Végéta. 

« Tais-toi mon petit ! Princesse, nous pouvons renouveler l'alliance que j'ai fait avec ton frère. » Ajouta Freezer.

« Et me tuer quand vous n'aurez plus besoin de moi, c'est bien ça ? » Demanda la femme. 

« Ceci était un mal entendu. » Dit le Changeling. 

« Un mal entendu mon cul ! Vous vouliez nous mettre en esclavage salaud ! » Répliqua Végéta. 

« Nous pouvons laisser tout cela derrière nous et recommencer depuis le début. » Dit Freezer. 

« Vas te faire foutre ! » Dit Végéta. 

« A ce que je vois, vous avez déjà décidé. Il me peine de vous tuer mais vous ne me laissez pas le choix. » Dit Freeza avec une fausse tristesse. 

« Vous pouvez toujours nous laisser tranquille. » Répliqua Krillin avec un rire nerveux. 

Tout le monde le regarda, et il haussa les épaules. 

« Alors êtes vous prêt à prendre la volé de votre misérable vie ! » Demanda Vegeta en souriant.

« Mon pauvre petit prince, mon cœur se déchire sachant que vous allez mourir ! Tuez-les tous ! » Ordonna-t-il à ses hommes de main. 

La bataille contre les hommes de Freezer ne dura que quelques minutes, les Z senchi les tuèrent sans problème. 

« Je vois que vous vous êtes trouvés de bons guerriers, mais cela ne fait rien. Dodoria, Zarbon ! Enseignez une leçon à ces imbéciles ! » Ordonna Freezer. 

« Avec plaisir ! » Dirent ces deux là.

« Ok les gars, ces deux là sont pour vous. » Dit Yakusoku à Gokou et Végéta. 

« Nous avons besoin d'exercice. » Répondit le prince. Sous les yeux ébahis de Freezer, les deux jeunes saiya-jin se débarrassèrent très vite d'eux et Vegeta leur donna le coup de grâce. Maintenant Freezer était la seule personne en vie dans sa troupe. 

« Avez-vous peur Freezer ? » Demanda le prince.

« Laisse moi rire, vous croyez pouvoir me battre ! Désolé mais vous êtes tous déjà mort ! » Dit Freeza en attaquant. Il bougea à une telle vitesse qu'aucun des guerriers ne le vient venir. Yamcha et Chiaotsu furent les premiers tués. 

« Nous devons faire quelque chose ou tous mes amis vont se faire tuer ! » Cria Gokou à Végéta. 

Alors ces deux là attaquèrent le Changeling. Surpris par la force de l'attaque, Freezer dut s'arrêter un moment. 

« Vous êtes plus fort que je ne le pensais, il se peut que j'aie à me transformer. » Dit le tyran en riant. 

« Quoi ? » S'exclamèrent les z senchi. Et il regardèrent avec frayeur la transformation de Freeza. 

Cette nouvelle forme prit la vie de Tien. Voyant cela Végéta créa une fausse lune avec une boule d'énergie. Lui et sa tante se transformèrent en leur forme Oozaru, ce qui étonnèrent Gokou et les autres. Ils ne tardèrent pas à battre cette nouvelle force jusqu'à ce que Freezer décide de la changer. Cette fois-ci, Piccolo y passa et Krillin n'avait plus envie de se battre dans ces conditions. La fausse lune s'effaça et les deux saiya-jin retrouvèrent leur forme originale. Freezer se changea dans sa dernière forme. Celle-ci s'avéra plu tenace que les autres. Gokou et Végéta manquèrent de se faire tuer et furent assommés. Mais Yakusoku les sauva et maintenant se battait seule contre le Changeling. 

« Il est vrai tu es plus forte que ton frère ! Je vais m'amuser à te démembrer ! » Menaça Freezer. 

« Tu ne t'es jamais battu avec un vrai saiya-jin auparavant Freezer. Cette fois tu seras le perdant ! » Répliqua la jeune femme. 

Yakusoku donna tout ce qu'elle avait et même plus mais cela n'était pas assez pour le battre. 

« Oh merde ! Si je ne trouve pas une solution pour le battre je suis morte ! » Pensa la saiya-jin. Mais durant le combat, Freezer l'emprisonna avec sa queue. Elle essaya de se libérer mais sans succès, elle allait s'étouffer quand Vegeta le fit lâcher prise. 

« Tu ne devais pas te mêler de cela petit singe ! » Dit-il en tirant sur le prince avec un faisceau d'énergie. Il allait le finir quand Yakusoku s'interposa. Alors, avec sa queue, il la transperça dans la poitrine. Elle tomba à genoux et mourut. Végéta regarda la scène avec horreur et il se souvint comment il avait tué sa mère et son père. « Non ! Pas elle ! Elle est tout ce qui me reste de ma famille ! Espèce de monstre ! Tu as tué Yakusoku ! » Cria le prince. 

« Oui, et toi, tes amis et ta planète suivront ! » Dit Freezer riant vraiment fort. Mais il s'arrêtât brusquement et regarda le prince fou de rage qui hurlait sa peine. Alors ses yeux changèrent de couleur et devinrent bleu vert et ses cheveux blonds. Végéta était devenu un super saiya-jin. Gokou, qui avait tout vu, était surpris de ce changement. Mais le prince ne perdit pas de temps et il attaqua Freeza. 

Après quinze minutes de combat acharné, Végéta battit Freezer et le tua avec un Final Flash. 

Vegeta était assis par terre tenant sa tante dans ses bras alors que Gokou et Krillin parlaient avec Bulma et maître Rochi. 

« Tu penses qu'on devrait lui faire confiance ? » Demanda Krillin. 

« Je pense que l'on peut. » Dit Bulma. 

« Ok Gokou, va prendre les dragon balls dans la voiture. » Dit maître Rochi. 

Pendant ce temps Bulma s'approcha de Vegeta qui tenait sa tante contre son cœur. 

« Végéta, ne sois pas triste. Nous avons un moyen de ramener ta tante à la vie ainsi que tous nos amis qui ont été tué aujourd'hui. » Dit Bulma doucement. 

« Comment pouvez vous faire cela ? » Demanda Végéta. 

« Tu dois nous promettre que tu ne parleras jamais de ce que tu vas voir à personne, promet le Végéta. » Demanda Bulma. 

« Je le promets » dit le prince. Alors Gokou apporta les boules magiques et appela l'éternel dragon Shenron. 

Gokou fit le vœux que tous ses amis qui avaient été tué aujourd'hui reviennent à la vie. Le dragon leur accorda ce vœux et s'en alla. Une fois de plus tous nos amis étaient ensembles. Gokou essaya de voir où était Piccolo mais celui-ci s'en alla sans dire un mot. De retour à CC trois jours après, tout monde discutait de la bataille contre Freezer. 

« Vous auriez vu Végéta, il était extraordinaire ! » Dit Gokou. 

« Est-il vrai que tu t'es transformé en super saiya-jin après que Freeza m'ait tué ? » Demanda Yakusoku émue. 

« Oh oui. » Dit Vegeta un peu embarrassé mais il ajouta très vite : 

« J'étais fâché parce qu'il avait tué la seule personne qui devait me présenter comme le futur roi de mon peuple. » 

« Oh toi, petite peste ! » Hurla Yakusoku et tout le monde riait de bon cœur. Un mois après, Végéta et sa tante étaient prêts à retourner au bercail. Gokou et Bulma avaient décidé de les accompagner. 

« Nous n'allons pas rester, mais je suis curieuse de voir ton royaume. » Dit Bulma. Végéta hocha la tête et Yakusoku décolla. 

« Je suis vraiment contente de revoir ma planète après si longtemps. J'espère que vous resterez jusqu'à mon couronnement. » Dit Végéta ne sachant pas la mauvaise surprise qui l'attendait sur Vegetasei.

Ok c'est tout pour ce chapitre, je vous prie de me dire ce que vous en pensez. ^_^


	4. Retour sur Vegetasei

Chapitre 4

Retour sur Vegetasei

Vegeta n'avait jamais été aussi content de sa vie. Après avoir passé plus de seize ans sur la Terre, il était enfin tant de retourner sur sa planète. En plus, son meilleur ami et l'amour de sa vie l'accompagnaient. Même sa tante était de bonne humeur. Et grâce aux modifications qui avaient été apportées à l'appareil, ils arrivèrent en moins de trois mois. Tout était parfait. Freezer était mort et sa vie allait devenir normale. Dorénavant, rien ne pouvait aller mal. Quand ils furent en vue de la planète, la tour de contrôle leur demanda qui ils étaient. 

« Je suis la princesse Yakusoku de la famille Végéta et j'ai le prince avec moi. » Répondit Yakusoku. Il y eut un grand silence et après on lui donna la permission d'atterrir. Quand ils sortirent du vaisseau, un comité d'accueil les attendait, et derrière tout le peuple attendait également en silence la sortie de la princesse et de ses compagnons. On pouvait entendre des murmures après la sortie de tous les passagers de l'appareil. Vegeta et ses amis étaient béat devant ce spectacle, mais Yakusoku était inquiète. Elle savait que quelque chose clochait. Son appréhension fut confirmée quand le général de l'armée saiya-jin vint à sa rencontre. 

« Que s'est il passé ici durant mon absence ? » Demanda la princesse. 

« Je crois qu'il serait préférable de parler en privée. » Répondit le général. 

« Non, je veux l'assemblement de l'élite de Vegetasei immédiatement ! » Demanda t elle. 

« Mais votre majesté, ça prendra un peu de temps et… » commença-t-il. 

« Je veux que tout le monde soit là demain matin au palais. C'est tout, vous pouvez vous en aller. » Ajouta la princesse. 

Ce soir là, ils passèrent la nuit dans une des plus luxurieuses villes du pays et s'en allèrent de bon matin pour la réunion. 

Pendant que Gokou et Bulma attendaient, Végéta et Yakusoku participaient à une chaude discussion. 

« Comment ça, je ne suis plus le prince de Vegetasei ! » Dit Vegeta furieux. 

« Vous n'avez aucun droit de décider cela sans ma permission ! » Dit Yakusoku. 

« Nous n'avions pas le choix à ce moment là. » Répondit quelqu'un dans l'assemblée. 

« Je suis la seule qui puisse décider qui sera notre futur monarque ! » Dit la princesse furieuse. 

Sur Vegetasei, quand le roi vient à mourir, la reine mère couronne la personne de son choix pour être le nouveau roi. Mais puisque la reine était morte, ce rôle fut donné à la princesse Yakusoku. Et puisque Végéta était fils unique, il était techniquement le meilleur choix, puisqu'il avait le rang le plus élevé dans la famille royale. 

« Je suis la seule qui puisse décider cela, c'est mon boulot. Qui avez-vous mis à sa place ? » Demanda la femme curieuse. Après un long silence, l'un d'eux répondit : « Broli. » 

La princesse devint toute pale. 

« Qui est ce type ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de lui. » Dit Végéta. 

« Il est le fils de Paragus et il est vraiment fort. » Répondit l'homme.

« Plus fort qu'un super saiya-jin ? » Demanda Végéta. 

« Il a déjà atteint cette forme » l'un d'eux répondit. 

Végéta n'en croyait pas ses oreilles quand on lui raconta que Broli avait atteint cette forme depuis longtemps. Mais sa tante était livide. 

« Comme vous voyez, le prince Broli était parfait pour cette place, puisque vous vous êtes enfuis en nous laissant sans défense entre les mains de Freezer. » Dit Paragus qui était entré dans la pièce. 

« Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici ! » répondit Végéta furieux. 

« Si, j'ai ma place en tant que conseiller et père du prince. C'est mon devoir d'être là ! » Vegeta grogna quelque chose mais ne dit rien. 

« Il est vrai que Broli ne peut plus être notre prince d'après notre loi. » Dit quelqu'un. 

« Et il est encore vrai que seulement quelqu'un avec du sang royal peut être notre monarque. » Ajouta un autre. 

« Maintenant que le prince légitime est de retour, nous devons le restituer à son poste. » Dit le général.

« Attendez une minute, Broli a tous les droits pour être roi. En plus il est plus fort que n'importe qui dans ce royaume ! » Dit Paragus. 

« Vous avez raison mais il est spécifié dans notre loi que seulement quelqu'un de la famille royale et qui a du sang royal peut être roi ! » Expliqua le général. 

« Broli fait parti de cette catégorie, il a du sang royal ! » Dit-il. 

Tout le monde lui rit aux nez, lui disant que son de fils n'aurait jamais de sang royal et qu'il était temps pour lui de partir. 

« Vous pensez que je mens ? Ok, alors demandez à la princesse si je mens. Princesse, dis-leur qui est Broli. » Demanda Paragus et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers elle qui était restée silencieuse depuis un bon moment. 

« Ma chère tante, allez-vous bien ? » Demanda Vegeta inquiet pour sa tante qui semblait tomber dans les pommes d'un moment à l'autre. 

« Je vais bien. » Lui répondit-elle avec un faible sourire. 

« On est tous content de l'entendre, mais je te pris de dire à ces gens qui est Broli. » Dit Paragus gentiment. Elle le foudroya du regard et elle commença à parler « Il a raison, Broli a du sang royal parce qu'il est mon fils. » Dit-elle lentement. 

L'assemblée était abasourdie, mais Végéta regarda sa tante en fronçant les sourcils et dit :

« Je comprends maintenant, tout cela faisait partit de ton plan afin que ton fils soit élu roi à ma place ! » 

« Quoi ? Je n'aurai jamais… » commença-t-elle. 

« Silence salope ! Tu me dégoûte ! Et tout ce temps, je pensais que tu tenais à moi. Alors que je te faisais confiance, tu me poignardais dans le dos, sale poufiasse ! » Dit le prince au bord des larmes et il courra en sortant. 

Un grand silence était tombé dans la pièce, alors Paragus dit : « Je pense que cette réunion est finie, nous nous réunirons dans un prochain futur. » 

Tout le monde vida les lieux et Yakusoku resta seule pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle pleurait. 

« Comment ai-je pu laisser cela arriver ? » Se dit-elle. Mais elle savait la réponse. Des fois, les erreurs commises dans le passé revenaient vous hanter, et elle savait lesquelles elle avait faites. Elle était jeune à cette époque et n'était pas la moitié de la femme qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Elle était différente de toutes ces femmes vivant sur cette planète, non seulement physiquement mais intellectuellement aussi. 

« Mais cela ne m'a pas empêché de faire des bêtises » se dit-elle encore. 

Elle était brillante et puissante mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être seule car tous les prétendants du royaume la fuyaient. On disait qu'elle était laide et avait mauvais caractère. Il est vrai qu'elle ne ressemblait pas aux autre saiya-jin et que sa personnalité laissait à désirer. Mais que pouvait elle y faire ? C'est ce qu'elle était et elle ne voulait pas changer. Un jour, quelqu'un m'aimera pour ce que je suis et rien d'autre, s'était elle dit. 

« J'étais stupide à cette époque. » Se dit-elle encore à elle-même. 

Un jour, elle aperçut Paragus. Le jeune homme était vraiment différent des autres hommes qu'elle avait rencontré dans sa vie. Il était tout ce qu'elle désirait et tomba amoureuse de lui et lui d'elle. Pendant ce temps, tout était parfait. Elle était heureuse pour une fois dans sa vie, jusqu'à ce que son frère le roi découvre sa petite escapade et lui interdit de le revoir ou il le ferait tuer. Paragus ne faisait pas partit de la famille royale et il n'était pas même un membre de l'élite. 

« Il n'est pas question que la princesse s'affilie à de telle racaille ! » Lui avait dit son frère. 

Mais il était trop tard, elle était déjà enceinte. Elle essaya de lui cacher mais elle avait échoué. Quand l'enfant fut né, le roi prit peur parce qu'il était né avec un pouvoir de combat vraiment élevé, plus élevé qu'un adulte vivant sur cette planète. Alors il ordonna à ce que père et fils furent tués. Apprenant ceci, Yakusoku les sauva et les envoyèrent en exil. 

« Maintenant il est de retour pour ce venger de moi. » Se dit-elle séchant ses larmes. Elle alla trouver son ex-amant qui l'attendait. La voyant venir, il courra vers elle et l'embrassa passionnément. Surprise, elle le regarda quand il commença à parler. 

« Tu ne sais pas combien tu m'as manqué. Chaque jour passé sans toi était terrible. » 

« Ah ! C'est pourquoi tu es revenu pour voler le trône à mon neveu ! » Répondit-elle.

« Comment peux tu dire une chose pareille ! Je suis seulement venu pour toi quand j'ai entendu que Freeza nous menaçait. J'ai accouru pour t'aider mais il était déjà trop tard. Je pensais que tu étais morte, mais maintenant que tu es là nous allons vivre comme avant. » Dit-il en souriant et il posa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Yakusoku ne savait que penser, beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées ces derniers jours et elle avait du mal à s'orienter. Mais les baisers de Paragus éveillèrent en elle tous ses besoins personnels qu'elle oppressait depuis bien trop longtemps et elle se laissa aller à ses caresses et ils commencèrent à faire l'amour. 

Loin du palais, Végéta et ses amis parlaient à propos de ce qui était arrivé. 

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle puisse faire une chose pareil. » Dit Gokou. 

« Je ne veux pas médire mais elle a la trempe pour le faire. » Dit Bulma. Mais voyant la peine de Vegeta elle ajoutât :

« On pourrait se tromper après tout. » 

« Je suis sur qu'il y a une façon de reprendre ton trône, elle n'a pas encore décidé qui serait roi. » Dit Gokou.

A ce même moment, Yakusoku criait de plaisir sous les touchées professionnels de Paragus. Il lui faisait l'amour pour rattraper tout ce temps qu'ils avaient passé loin de l'autre et elle entendait profiter chaque seconde passée en sa compagnie. La chance de Vegeta de devenir prince s'amincissait à chaque crie de plaisir qui échappait de la bouche de la femme, et ils avaient toute la nuit devant eux.

Ce matin-là, la princesse de Vegetasei se réveilla dans son monde et dans le lit de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle s'étira paresseusement sur le lit et se tourna pour regarder son amant couché derrière elle. Mais Paragus s'était déjà levé et à sa place un jeune homme était allongé près d'elle. Pendant un instant leurs yeux se croisèrent mais avant qu'elle puisse réagir l'homme l'attrapa par son cou et il commença à le serrer. 

Pendant ce temps Paragus revenait dans sa chambre prenant son temps. Il pensait à tout ce qui c'était passé dans sa vie depuis le jour où il avait rencontré la princesse. Quand il avait vu qu'elle s'intéressait vraiment à lui, il s'était dit que ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un homme de sa classe pouvait avoir la princesse de Vegetasei dans son lit et que cela pourrait tourner en sa faveur. Il avait toujours voulu avoir un enfant qui élèverait le nom de sa famille. Dans ce monde, les plus forts dominaient les plus faibles, et il avait réussi à avoir un enfant avec la princesse…Il sourit, son plan était simple mais tout tomba à l'eau quand leur relation fut découverte par le roi. Celui-ci lui fit savoir que s'il tenait à sa vie, il devrait rester loin de sa sœur. Mais la raclé qu'il reçut fut plus convaincante que toutes les paroles du monde. 

La princesse tomba enceinte et enfanta un fils dont le pouvoir de combat surpassa celui du plus faible saiya-jin vivant sur la planète. Le roi prit peur et ordonna de les tuer. Mais la princesse intervint juste à temps et les sauva, elle les exilât avec son fils sur une lointaine planète. 

« Et j'ai passé tous les jours de ma vie à planifier ma vengeance. » Dit-il, serrant les poings. 

Maintenant que le roi n'était plus et que son fils était devenu le plus puissant saiya-jin, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. 

« Mais elle n'était pas morte ! » Dit-il.

Et oui, Yakusoku était vivante et le prince aussi. Mais il entendait jouer sur les faiblesses de la femme. 

« Tout ira bien. » Se dit-il. Mais quand il vit Broli étranglant la femme il ajouta :

« Peut être pas. » Et courrant vers eux il essaya de les séparer. 

Maintenant Yakusoku tenait son cou endolori et regardait les deux hommes qui se tenaient en face d'elle. 

« Comment te sens tu ? » Demanda Paragus. 

« Qu'est ce tu penses ? La première fois depuis des années que je vois mon fils, il essaie de me tuer ! » Dit-elle. 

« Au moins, mon idée était meilleure que la tienne. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu perds ton temps avec elle. » Dit Broli. 

« Ferme la Broli ! » Menaça Paragus. 

« J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé en la baisant hier soir ! » Dit-il en s'essayant sur le lit et croisant les bras tout en boudant. 

« Tu crois que parce que nous avons couché ensemble la nuit dernière, je vais changer mon choix. Pour qui tu me prends ? » Lui dit la femme.

 « Pour la pute que tu es. Je ne peux pas croire que tu es ma mère et la princesse des tous les saiya-jin ! Quelle honte ! » Lui répondit Broli.

« Oh toi, tu vas regretter d'être né ! » Lui cracha Yakusoku.

« Calme-toi ma chère, Broli est seulement jaloux parce que tu n'étais pas là pour lui. » Répondit Paragus.

« Il a besoin de quelqu'un pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières ! » Dit la femme.

« Peut être ton petit neveu peut faire ça. » Dit Broli avec un sourire de défie.

« On n'a pas besoin de cela, ta mère te choisira. » Commenta Paragus.

« Qui a dit cela ? Moi ? Tu dois rêver ! » Lança la princesse.

« Tu sais bien que Broli est le meilleur des deux, pourquoi t'entêtes tu ? » Dit Paragus indigné.

« Parce que je sais que Vegeta fera un bon roi et j'ai des doutes à propos de mon 'fils' » dit-elle.

« Mais il est ton fils, ne veux tu pas être reine ? Ne veux tu pas être avec nous ? » Demanda t'il.

« Maintenant que tu en parles, je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de partir. » Dit-elle en s'habillant et les laissant. 

'C'est bien ma chance, mon frère avait raison. Comment je me suis fourrée dans une chose pareille ? ' 

Non loin de là, Végéta et Gokou étaient assis à l'entrée du château. 

« Comment allez-vous ? » Dit-elle en se forçant à sourire. 

« Bien, mais je ne veux rien entendre à propos de l'endroit où tu as passé la nuit. » Dit Vegeta se bouchant le nez. Elle regarda par terre, gênée. 

« Oh ça,  juste une petite réunion de famille. » Végéta la regarda et dit : 

« Tu devrais rester avec eux, je n'ai rien à faire ici. Nous partons Kakorott ! » 

« Tu vas abandonner sans essayer de te battre pour ce qui te revient de droit ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda Vegeta à son tour.

« Tu peux toujours réclamer ton droit, mais tu auras à te battre pour cela. » Lui expliqua-t-elle.

« C'est tout ? Ok, c'est d'accord ! » dit Vegeta

Ce jour là, il y eut une autre réunion. 

« Avez-vous décidez milady ? » Demanda le général.

« Non, je ne sais qui des deux est plus fort. » Dit Yakusoku.

« Alors ils devront se battre. Nous annoncerons ce combat pour dans une semaine ! » Annonça le général.

« Cette séance est terminée. » Dit un autre homme et tout le monde sortit. 

Broli marcha vers sa mère et s'assit devant elle sur la table. Il approcha son visage vers elle jusqu'à ce qu'il soit seulement à quelques centimètres et dit :

« Tu devais me choisir, au moins je les laisserai en vie. » Et il se leva et marche vers la porte et il s'arrêta et se retourna 

« J'allais oublier, une fois que j'aurai fini avec lui tu es la suivante. » Et il sortit. Végéta regarda sa tante et elle lui dit :

« Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup Vegeta mais je t'en pris, gagne ! »

Le jour où ils devaient se battre arriva et tout le royaume s'assembla dans le grand stadium de la planète. 

« Bonne chance mon chéri. » Dit Bulma en embrassant le prince. Gokou hocha la tête et le prince marcha dans l'areine. Yakusoku et Paragus étaient assis dans le pavillon royal en face du stade. 

« Aujourd'hui, nous sommes réuni pour voir les deux plus puissants guerriers de Vegetasei se battre. Le gagnant sera élu le roi de notre monde. Que la bataille commence ! » Annonça la princesse. 

La bataille entre les deux hommes commença. Il n'avait pas commencé depuis longtemps que les deux hommes se transformèrent en super saiya-jin. 

Mais Végéta n'était pas de taille contre Broli et celui-ci le battait sans pitié pendant ce temps. Yakusoku se rongeait les ongles. 

« Broli est plus fort que lui tu sais, il est maintenant un ascendant super saiya-jin. Végéta n'a aucune chance de le battre. » Dit Paragus. 

Mais Vegeta n'abandonna pas. Il voulait gagner et préférait mourir que d'abandonner. 

« Abandonne Végéta, tu ne peux pas gagner ! » Dit Broli

« Ah ! Tu crois que tu es fort ! Je me suis battu avec Freeza et il frappe plus dure que toi ! » 

« Je n'aurai jamais perdu mon temps à me battre avec cette femmelette ! » 

« Ta technique de combat laisse à désirer ! »

« Mais elle est suffisante pour te battre ! » Dit Broli en frappant le prince dans ses cotes.

« Je me ferai un vrai plaisir de tuer ta tante après avoir fini avec toi ! » 

« Mais elle est ta mère ! » « Je n'ai pas de mère ! Tu as tout Végéta, et après ta mort je te remplacerai. Mais je ne pourrai jamais te remplacer dans le cœur de Yakusoku. Alors elle devra mourir » 

« Tu es malade Broli » 

« JE NE LE SUIS PAS !!!! » Cria-t-il furieux et son pouvoir augmenta dangereusement.

« Comment quelqu'un peut-il dégager une telle puissance ? » Dit Gokou. 

« Quoi ! Tu veux dire que Broli est plus fort que Végéta ? » Gokou hocha la tête pour toute réponse et Bulma regarda la bataille avec effroi. 

Végéta recevait une voler de la part de Broli et celui-ci, au moment où tout le monde pensait que tout était perdu pour lui, réunit tout son énergie dans un 'Big Bang Attack' et le tira sur Broli. Végéta pensait que tout était fini quand celui-ci réapparut après que la poussière se dissipa. Broli était furieux et incontrôlable. Après avoir battu Vegeta et l'avoir laissé pour mort, il s'attaqua au peuple et à tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. 

« Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? » Demanda Yakusoku étonnée par ce brusque changement. 

« Quand Broli utilise sa puissance à fond, il perd tout contrôle de lui-même. » 

« Qu'est ce que cela veux dire ? » 

« Qu'il détruira tout et rien ne l'arrêtera » dit Paragus consterné. 

« Nous devons l'arrêter à tout prix avant qu'il ne se décide à détruire la planète ! » Dit Yakusoku en volant vers Gokou. 

« Kakorott ! Broli a perdu les boules et nous devons l'arrêter ! » 

« Mais nous ne sommes pas de taille à nous battre contre lui, Vegeta était notre seule chance et il a perdu connaissance ! »

 « Il est donc encore vivant ! Cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant, la planète sera complètement détruite avant que Vegeta ne soit guérit et prêt à nous défendre» « Pas forcement » dit Bulma en sortant un senzu de sa poche qu'elle donna à Gokou. 

Les deux saiya-jin s'envolèrent vers Végéta et lui firent manger le pois magique. 

« Végéta, tu dois arrêter Broli à tout prix avant qu'il ne nous détruise ! » Dit la Princesse. 

Végéta prit Gokou avec lui et ils allèrent trouver Broli. 

La bataille entre les trois saiya-jin était vicieuse, mais nos deux héros s'étaient décidés à trouver une autre façon de le battre.

« Il est trop fort ! » 

« Je sais. Peut être qu'il est vraiment le saiya-jin légendaire, mais légende ou non il est mort ! » 

« Quel est ton plan ? »

« Je crois qu'il va finir comme le saiya-jin qui a détruit notre planète originelle, tu sais ce que tu dois faire ? » 

« Oui » dit Gokou et il s'envola vers la ville. 

Un jour, Yakusoku lui avait raconté la légende d'un saiya-jin si puissant qu'il avait détruit Saiya-sei, la planète originel des saiya-jin. Mais quelques habitants de la planète eurent le temps de se sauver parce qu'un brave saiya-jin guerrier leur avait demandé à tous de lui données leur pouvoir. Il l'utilisa afin de gagner du temps pour qu'ils aient le temps de s'enfuir.

« Mais cette fois ci, il y a assez de saiya-jin pour envoyer Broli en enfer. » Dit Végéta en souriant. 

Gokou fit connaître les intentions de Végéta et tout le monde accepta. Végéta rassembla tout le pouvoir reçu de son peuple et forma un Final Flash qui réduisit Broli en cendre. 

Tout entra dans l'ordre et Vegeta fut couronner roi. Paragus fut une fois encore envoyé en exil par Yakusoku et Gokou se prépara à s'en aller. 

« Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas rester ? » Demanda le nouveau roi. 

« Non, la Terre est ma maison et mes amis ont besoin de moi. » Dit Gokou.

« Et toi Bulma ? » Demanda Végéta.

« Je dois m'en aller Végéta. J'ai réfléchi à ta proposition mais je pense qu'il est préférable que je m'en aille. » Dit-elle tristement. Et les amis firent leurs adieux. 

Deux ans passèrent sans histoire quand la princesse se présenta au roi. 

« Tu sais, il est temps pour le roi de choisir une épouse. » 

« Je m'en fiche. » 

« Ne me dit pas que cette terrienne est toujours dans ton cœur ! » Le prince ne répondit pas.

« Tu dois assurer un successeur pour ton trône. Ou tu préfères que ma fille s'en charge à ta place ? » 

Végéta tourna la tête vers la petite fille qui jouait dans son coin. Au moins elle était née normale. La seule chose qui la différenciait des autres était la couleur de ses cheveux. La base de ses cheveux était noire alors que les pointes étaient blanches, ce qui était vraiment bizarre.

« Laisse-moi tranquille ! » 

« Si tu ne veux pas choisir, je le ferai à ta place ! »

« Fait ce que tu veux. »

« C'est bien. » 

Un an après, on annonça les noces du roi. Tout était en place et le roi allait rencontrer sa fiancée pour la première fois. 

« Qu'est que tu fais là ? » Demanda le roi surpris. 

« Je suis là pour t'épouser idiot ! » 

« Quoi ? Mais je ne peux pas me marier avec un terrien. » Dit Végéta. 

« Qui a dit que j'étais une terrienne ? » Répondit Bulma en entrelaçant sa queue en travers de sa taille. 

Végéta tourna sa tête vers sa tante qui lui sourit. Elle sortit du palais tenant sa fille par la main. 

« Je crois que maman a tenu sa promesse, il est temps que je me dédie à t'élever. Qu'est ce que tu en dis Gomen ? » 

La petite fille sourit à sa mère. 

A l'intérieur du palais Végéta épousa Bulma qui avait fait le vœu de devenir un saiya-jin afin que rien ne gâche leur bonheur.

Eh oui c'est la fin mes amis. J'espère que vous avez aimé mon histoire, écrivez-moi pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !


End file.
